


Relaxation

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Confession, Humor, Humour, JayTimWeek, M/M, Smut, This is terrible, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim loves yoga. And today's session might make him love it a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

" _Tim_..." Dick sang when his extremely flushed little brother walked through the door, head down, path set straight for his room.

"Hi. Gotta go. Work to do." Tim responded quickly, shuffling off down the corridor a little more before Dick grabbed the yoga mat that hung from the strap over his shoulder and tugged him back. Tim quickly slipped the mat from his arm and continued onward. "I don't have time."

Dick threw the mat at Tim easily, enjoying Tim's insulted 'ow' that followed the impact. "Why did I get a text off Mr Cute Yogi saying that you made his class very interesting today?"

"Firstly," Tim started strongly, "his name is _Josh_. And secondly... I- there was nothing interesting! Nothing happened!"

"No?" Dick raised an eyebrow, smirking as he leant back against the wall beside Tim's position.

"No!" Tim stated definitively.

"Tim." Dick warned playfully, bright smirk growing. "C'mon... Confess! I'll get it out of Cute Yogi if you don't tell me. I'm very persuasive sometimes!"

Tim groaned, dropping his head back in utter defeat. Narrowing his eyes, he stormed over to the table and dropped heavily into a chair, before gesturing at the chair behind him in irritation. "Fine! But I swear to god, if you laugh, I’ll kick your butt!"

\-----

Relaxation was Tim's favourite part of his weekly yoga class. Of course it was. It gave him time to let his body accept the fifty-minute session and allowed his mind to flow free of all the negativity of the previous seven days. Pure, necessary _bliss_.

Originally, he had been reluctant to start the classes. Yoga had never really interested him too much, and even if he had wanted to start, he could've done it in private, at the manor. But no. Dick had insisted. _'This guy is the best_ ', he'd said as he pulled out the it'll-be-fun grin, _'you're so stressy right now, you could use the time out_ '.

And who was Tim to refuse Dick on - _well_ \- anything.

But it had all worked out well in the end. Tim had been attending the sessions for six months now and was really reaping the spiritual benefits. Plus, it was nice to get out of the mansion for a reason that wasn't work or patrol.

And now, lying peacefully on his back, eyes closed, knees up, feet planted, was one of the times he absolutely relished his new hobby.

"Today we'll work to ground you during your relaxation session." Josh, the smooth-voiced teacher, addressed his class. "Grounding occurs through your root chakra, which is positioned between your thighs. Take a few breaths to see if you can locate and acknowledge this chakra."

Tim couldn't help the small peaceful smile that took his lips as he took a shallow inhale and visualized the energy of it spiralling down his spine and to the aforementioned chakra. He could almost see the red colour of it flood his closed eyelids. It was truly serene.

"Now start to feel your body sinking into the mat... Deep into the ground..."

Tim sighed peacefully at the calming instructions and allowed his body to follow them with little to no thought.

" _I don't know about you but the ground isn't half as exciting as something else I'd like to be sinking into right now_." The hushed teasing voice in his ear had Tim's eyes snapping open and pushing up to sit. He hoped his sharp intake of breath hadn't disturbed any of his classmates, and glanced around to find that _luckily_ everyone in the room - instructor included - remained laid down, eyes shut on their mats.

"Jason!" He mostly mouthed at the man between his raised knees (who had obviously pulled back from being leant over Tim when the smaller boy bolted upright). "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Dick let slip our ickle bro was taking yoga lessons and I couldn't resist stopping by to check out that pretty ass of yours being forced out and up at all angles. Apparently I missed the good part though." Jason shrugged through his whispered words that had Tim's eyes flicking around the room in paranoia. But it seemed that Josh's voice accompanied by the relaxation music over the sound system was loud enough and focusing enough to keep anyone else from hearing them.

"You have to go. _Now_!" Tim ordered near-silently.

"Awh, but you look so good in those tight, little pants!" The compliment had Tim blushing brightly, especially when Jason casually added, " _Can almost see that pretty cock of yours through them_..."

"Jay! _Out_! Now!" Tim hissed lowly. "If you leave right now I'll stop by your apartment on my way home and model them for you?"

"A tempting offer..." Jason hummed quietly, eyes raking up and down Tim's bent body. "But I live for the here and now, _Timbo_." He then leaned in and captured Tim's lips in a slow, deep kiss. It took all of Tim's restraint not to moan into the too-good contact. And he swore he was descending into madness when he actually submitted into the kiss and pushed a hand into Jason's hair.

"Fuck you and your compliments." He whispered against Jason's lips.

"So easy. Just need to call you _pretty_ and you're hard, horny putty in my hands, aren't ya?" Jason's smug smirk against Tim's mouth made Tim bite at Jay's lips to try to get it out of his expression. It didn't work.

"So not a bad thing, pretty bird." Jason's hand was now on Tim's crotch, palming him through his yoga pants, and Tim's secret exhibitionist side was soaring at the idea that they could get caught at any second.

He couldn't actually believe he was doing this. And _worse_ , he couldn't believe Jason's had convinced him too so easily. He really had to work on his resisting skills. This was pathetic.

But the whole situation was kind of _hot_... And _dirty_... And Tim hadn't done anything hot and dirty in a long time.

He rolled his hips up to meet Jason's palm and leant back on his hands. He relished in the hungry grin in Jason's expression. And more so, the obvious lump in his skinny jeans. He bit down a whine just about, at the thought of turning Jason on, pleasing Jason. That was his favourite thing.

"Good boy." Jason purred in a near lecherous tone. "Say my name, baby."

Tim bit harder into his lip and shook his head, forcing his eyes open to check if they'd been spotted yet.

"Go on, pretty boy. _Moan_ my name." Jason leant forward to growl in Tim's ear. "Cum for me, and sing my name like the perfect, little bird that you are."

Tim worried his lip with his teeth a little more before releasing it reluctantly.

"J-Jay..." He barely breathed.

"Louder." Jason snarled possessively. "And I thought I told you to cum for me."

The orgasm rushed into him in that moment and he felt himself tighten everywhere, his throat shutting off and trapping the sound. But, of course, not for long. He shuddered through the climax, relaxing for the slightest millisecond. This allowed his voice to be freed again.

His voice was loud and absurd and he didn't even care or realize.

"Jason! Ah-"

... _And in that moment, his own voice woke him_. And he was back in his real class. With everyone staring at him. And _no_ Jason. And Yogi Josh attempting to hide his sniggering. And a growing wet patch soiling the front of his yoga pants.

_Oh god._

"I-Umm..." He felt his face flush hot. Could this be any more embarrassing? "Excuse me!" He squeaked, bundling his mat up in a second and rushing from the room.

He prayed no one in his family ever heard about this.

_Especially Jason._

\-----

"I'm telling Jason." Dick stated definitively between his fits of laughter.

"You can't!" Tim hissed, keeping his voice as quiet as possible whilst attempting to maintain its harshness _. God, he didn't need anyone else knowing about this._

"You had a sex dream about him!" Dick laughed, emphasizing the exact words Tim did not want to be emphasized.

"It was just a dream, Dick! Please!" He resorted to pleading now, hoping this would be more successful. "It didn't mean anything! You can't tell him! Please! _Please_ , I'll cover your Damian-sitting duties for a month!"

"Oh no, you cannot bribe me out of this!" Dick seemed way too smug with himself and it totally tore Tim resolve to pieces.

"Dick..." He whined pathetically, burying his face in his hands. "He'll torture me with this until the day I die! A death that'll probably happen _because_ of this situation! Please!"

"Or..." Dick waggled his eyebrows in a way that proved that literally every part of his body was more flexible or agile than Tim's own. "He'd take you up on it. Show you how he'd _really_ get it done."

\-----

Three days later, Tim sat at his desk at WE, working through some disgustingly boring paperwork. The previous incident had been forced from his mind. _Eventually_. And he'd managed to throw himself into his work. Until he was distracted by the vibration of his cell.

Sighing at the irritation, he blindly reached for his phone and glanced at the recipient. He almost dropped the phone at the sight of the contact name. Worrying his lip in anticipation, he opened the message shakily.

He sucked in a breath at the words and felt his heart jump a little.

_'Hey, yoga boy. I'm picking you up from work today. Be ready.'_

**Author's Note:**

> ha yes the yogi is an alternate universe Josh Foley/Elixir of the X-Men lol


End file.
